futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Pre-Apocalyptic Timeline (Yet We Remain)
This is the timeline of Yet We Remain from 2013 to 2090, called during the Second Dark Age, the Second Age of Glory. Timeline 2013 AD: The One World Trade Center in New York is completed. Standing at 1,776 feet, it is the largest structure in the city. Average gasoline prices in the United States rise to $4 per gallon. The PlayStation 4 and Xbox One video game consoles are released. 2014 AD: India leaves the British Commonwealth, whilst the rest of it grows closer. The Xbox One eclipses the PS4 as the most popular game console, after many seeing the power of cloud based gaming. Many forms of media begin converging. 2016 AD: In an unexpected event, the Earth's sea levels rise 1 foot. India begins a "Ten Year Plan," with hopes of increasing literacy and decreasing poverty. Talks are held with Pakistan, and even though peace is a long way off, war is too. The Bengal Tiger, one of the most beloved animals begins to go extinct. In the United States presidential election, Mitch Daniels is elected the 45th U.S. President, defeating Virginia Senator Mark Warner. 2017: Iran, Israel, and Saudi Arabia devastate each other in a nuclear exchange. Other Middle Eastern countries soon follow. Russia becomes the world's #1 oil exporter, followed by Canada and Venezuela. 2019 AD: The Bengal Tiger goes extinct in the wild. Sea levels rise two feet. Many world governments try to cover this up. The Xbox Unity and Playstation 5 are released. They are much less popular than their predicessors due to the rise of mobile phones. 2020 AD: Artifical kidneys are developed. Russia begins mining helium-3 from the Moon. Mitch Daniels is reelected President. 2021 AD: Hurricane Henri cripples southern Florida, Miami in particular. However, many remain in the area. The US reaches 23 trillion dollars in debt. Protests continue. 2022: A major earthquake devastates much of China. Many nations do not send aid, most notably the US. 2023: The US calls most European countries' debt. Many go bankrupt, cursing the US. Closer ties are made, but Britain remains wary. 2025: The sea has risen 1 meter. Parts of Venice are induated. Germany and France unify, followed by many other nations in the European Union. The UK refuses, and quits the Union, unifying with Canada. The EU becomes the European Federation. 2026: Even with the European Debts paid to it, the USA is 26 trillion in Debt, and it is rising fast. Peak oil is reached. 2027: The UK and the rest of the Commonwealth united into the New Commonwealth to counter the EF. 2029: The Maldives flood. Survivors go mostly to India and Sri Lanka. 2032: Barriers on the Thames fail, and much of London is flooded. In a startling move, the New Commonwealth capital is moved to Toronto. 2035: India launches a man to Mars. China soon follows. Gas prices reach $8 a gallon. 2037: A member of Al Quaida suicide bombs the Manhattan Dams. A series of attacks destroy the bridges. Millions drown as the Island is submerged. The dams are repaired, but almost everyone that remains in New York leaves, leaving New York a crumbling wasteland. 2038: London is reclaimed, and a huge Dam is built, but it is left empty, as to repair it would take £10 trillion Dollars, and it is not worth it. 2039: New Commonwealth Fortifies the Falklands, building a huge border wall/dam 2045: A huge flood devastates China. Desperately needing money, they call the US debt. The USA raises taxes, and many states secede, and the USA collapses. The Republic of Greater California allies with the Latin American Union. 2046: Cascadia and New England join the New Commonwealth. The LAU considers this a threat, and begins building up military. New Orleans is flooded, and the CSA capital is moved to Atlanta. 2047: Greater California joins the LAU. Russia runs out of oil. Seeking to remain an energy power, they annex oil-rich nations in Central Asia. 2051: A skirmish between California and Cascadia begins and ends quickly. San Francisco floods, and the California Levee is built quickly to defend California's Great Central Valley. The CSA is conquered by the LAU. All other USA survivor states are courted by either the New Commonwealth, or the LAU. 2056: The European Federation runs out of oil. They sign a deal with the New Commonwealth for oil, but they need oil too. 2057: A mass exodus occurs, with Millions leaving the UK, as Flood Waters rise, and fear of the EF begins to escalate. Only the poorest people remain, refugees and destitutes. 2059: A Genetic Mutation Laboratory is set up in Scotland. 2066: World nuclear weapons reach 200,000, with all major powers holding them. The New Commonwealth cuts off the EF's oil supply. World sea levels have gotten 40 meters higher. Most coastal cities are flooded. A global environmental crisis peaks, with many animals, such as lions, grizzly bears, and pandas going extinct in the wild. 2073: Tensions peak around the world. Russia invades China, starting World War III. Soon, total war begins, and all nations must pick a side. The only nations that don't join are nations that are neutral, like Switzerland. 2074: Ignoring the Russio-Sino war, the New Commonwealth invades Brazil. The LAU and New Commonwealth are in a second, American war. 2078: As war claims 1 billion lives, a nuclear warhead is launched at Buenos Aires by the New Commonwealth. A LAU retaliatory strike is EMPed by the New Commonwealth, spirals out of control and hits the EF. Pretty soon, nuclear war begins, with many major cities flattened. As the dust settles, fallout covers much of the world. Only 1 billion people remain. What follows is the Time of the Blight, when mankind forgot the old ways, and they lived in small havens against the Blight. The Genetic Lab in Scotland is hit, and untold horrors spill out into the Highlands. 2137: An ex-struggling author known as Arthur Smithson from Colorado Springs emerges from long-term cryostasis, and is completely devastated by the destruction. So great is the destructiou that he speaks the words. "O God, what have we done! We should be dead! Yet we remain." These words were later adapted into a date format, A.D. 2137 could also be 1 Y.W.R. Category:Scenario Category:Yet We Remain Category:Timelines Category:Outdated Articles